


Interrupted

by Moggiye20



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Flogging, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Protective shiro, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Spanking, Subdrop, They just don't know, They mean well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20
Summary: Keith needs to let go for a while, except the other paladins did not get the "do not disturb" memo.





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this was inspired by some art [Junowasdead](https://twitter.com/junowasdead) did. I like to think of this as a prequel to their [art piece](https://twitter.com/junowasdead/status/1081339145987993600?s=20)! <3
> 
> This is set mid season 4

Keith had been crabby all morning and barely tempered his responses to the dignitaries from the planet Furna. Thankfully, Hunk distracted Lady Zu with questions about the rings on their planet used for transportation.

Shiro waited until Allura finished chewing them out and dismissing them, before following Keith to his room. “You want to talk to me about what that was about?” He asked, locking the door.

Keith crossed his arms. “No. I don’t know.” Shiro took off his gloves and waited patiently as Keith stripped off his armour. “Lance was just being his usual asshole self and it bothered me.” He finally relented.

“If he was being his usual asshole self you wouldn’t have nearly tanked an important diplomatic meeting,” Shiro pointed out.

Keith growled and paced in the small space, but Shiro refused to budge to his aggressive posturing. Keith eventually sat down on his unmade bed heavily, shoulders slumping like all the fight had been drained out of him.

“I walked into the kitchen to him and Hunk comparing their mom’s recipes for sweet buns and when I asked about it he said it wouldn’t be interested because I had nothing to offer to the conversation,” He said quietly.

Shiro inhaled sharply. He had to give him credit where it was due. Had this happened prior to their trip to space, Shiro was 100% certain Lance would be missing teeth. He approached Keith and knelt before him, taking his hands to inform him of this. “Thank you for trying your best to keep it together, I can’t imagine how hard that was for you.”

Keith gave him a watery smile, squeezing his hands. “Yes you can, you lived with your grandparents.”

“Not the same, you knew your father.”

Keith slid off the bed to hug Shiro tightly, burrowing his face into his neck. They stayed like that for a while, with the black paladin stroking his back. Shiro was beginning to lose feeling in his feet when a hesitant voice spoke up. “Can we do a scene?”

Shiro gently stroked his hair. “Of course, what’d you have in mind?”

“Rope,” Keith’s voice trailed off into a mumble.

“Speak up, baby,” Shiro instructed, extracting him from his neck so he could face his blushing boyfriend.

“Take charge?”

Shiro kissed him. “Safeword?”

“Red.”

Shiro stood, bringing Keith up with him. He wobbled a little as sensation came back to his feet. “Shower and I want you back here, naked and kneeling in 20 minutes.” He ordered, his voice hard.

Keith’s breath caught in his throat. “Yes, Sir.”

Shiro also took the time to get out of his armour in his own room, putting it away before taking a quick shower. Dressing in a pair of simple sleep pants, he returned to Keith’s room with a bundle of rope, scissors, and a flogger in hand, different scenarios running through his head about where to take the night. He pulled Keith’s pillow off the bed and set it in the middle of the floor and unwound the rope to leave on the messy bed.

Standing by the port window, he mentally counted down the minutes, smiling to himself when Keith slipped in with minutes to spare.

Turning around, he looked Keith over, pride blooming in his chest to see him kneeling with his hands clasped behind his back, head bowed. “Good boy,” he purred, approaching him. “I’m going to tie your arms behind your back, then we’ll get started.”

“Are you going to make me pretty, Sir?” Keith asked as Shiro grabbed the rope.

“I will, you’ll be the talk of the town, baby,” Shiro said, enjoying the way his boy preened under his words. The rope work was basic, knot work across Keith’s chest to accentuate his pecs, stopping above his navel. His arms were tied with one arm above the other to prevent discomfort. 

After checking for any tight spots, Shiro kneeled before him with his metal hand opened upwards on one knee and the other held the flogger. “Do you know why I will be punishing you tonight?”

Keith frowned for a moment, until his gaze slid to his bed and he winced. “You asked me to keep my room tidy, Sir.”

“I did, how many infractions are in this room?”

Keith looked around. “Tw--Three, Sir.”

“List them.”

“My bed is untidy, my armour isn’t put away, and a sock missed the laundry hamper, Sir.”

Shiro was impressed. He’d missed that last one. “How many strikes do you think that earns you?”

Keith brought his eyes back to the floor between them. “Forty, Sir.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “That’s a little high, don’t you think?”

Keith shook his head. “No, Sir. I let Lance get to me and ended up failing to do a simple order by your leave. And nearly ruined our mission today.”

“Alright, but I’m docking five strikes for your honesty about the sock.” Keith’s mouth twisted like he was trying to hold in a chuckle. “Now, which implement do you want? My flesh hand or the flogger?”

Keith looked between the two options for a moment before speaking. “Thirty with the flogger and five with your hand? Please, Sir?” He asked hopefully.

“Very well, bend over the bed.”

Keith gracefully got to his feet and bend over the bed, cheekily shaking his hips. 

“Brat,” Shiro said fondly, grabbing the pillow and placing it under Keith’s head. Content his sub was comfortable, Shiro grabbed the displaced flogger and ran it along Keith’s bare skin, enjoying the little shivers he made. “Keep count with me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He struck hard without warning. Due to Keith’s heritage, it took a lot of trial and effort (read: patience and frustration) to find his pain threshold. But oh how it was worth it in the end.

“One!” Keith said calmly. Oh that wouldn’t do.

After ten, his voice became breathless. By twenty, he was panting and yelping out his numbers, squirming against the sheets. Shiro had to move down to his thighs to avoid over-sensitizing his ass. He alternated the last ten lashes to each leg.

“Th-Thirty.”

Shiro dropped the flogger and ran his hands over Keith’s hot skin, his cock half hard from the noises Keith made and quickly tenting his sleep pants from feeling the welts on his ass and thighs.

“So beautiful,” he purred before arranging them so Keith was over his lap. He adjusted his knees so Keith’s cock could continue to drip between Shiro’s thighs. “Messy boy, you leaked all over your bed.”

“‘M sorry,” Keith slurred, crying out when Shiro spanked him. He struggled to keep count, tears leaking from his eyes as Shiro spanked him a final time, digging his nails into a tender cheek.

Shiro grabbed him by the hair, turning his head so their eyes could meet. “Did I say you could rut against my leg?”

Before Keith could answer, the door slid open to reveal Pidge and Hunk. “Hey, Keith we wanted to run some diagnostics on...Red… What are you doing to Keith?!”

Pidge stormed over, worriedly looking over their friend. “Why are you beating him?!”

“I’m not--” Shiro tried to say, cursing when he couldn’t grab enough bed sheet to cover Keith and protect his modesty.

“What’s all the yelling about?” Keith tensed in Shiro’s lap as Lance arrived. “What the hell, Shiro?!”

“Everyone out, we’re having a private moment--!” Shiro tried to order, only for the other three paladins to talk over him and themselves.

* _ Whine _ *

Everyone froze and stared at Lance, who had his rifle pointed at Shiro. 

“Lance? Buddy, whatcha doing?” Hunk asked nervously.

“Hunk, Pidge, take Keith to the med lab. Now.”

Humiliated and overwhelmed with their scene being interrupted, Keith started crying, unable to form words as Hunk carefully extracted him from Shiro’s lap. Shiro’s face was murderous as Keith was taken away, his bathrobe used to give him a little semblance of modesty. When the trio disappeared he stood up and immediately disarmed Lance, tossing the rifle aside and grabbing his jacket to pull it down his arms to immobilise them.

“I can’t believe you would do that to him, he trusted you,” Lance spat, struggling against his steel grip. “You monster!”

“The only reason I’m not tearing the three of you to shreds is because you’re all well-meaning and ignorant to what we were up to,” Shiro growled. “We’re in a kink relationship, sometimes he ties me up, sometimes I tie him up. Tonight he needed to escape the reality that his parents are dead and don’t have a family recipes to share with him.” There was probably a more tactful way to say that, but Shiro was in no mood to care. Not when the kid pulled a fucking weapon on him and took the love of his life away.

Lance froze in his struggles. “He-- what?”

“He consented to tonight’s activities and had you three not interrupted, would be getting the sweetest fucking of his life right now.” Shiro let him go with a shove. “He’s an adult, Lance, and you need to start treating him like one.”

With that, he stormed off to the medbay.

Arriving, he saw Coran had been summoned and they were in the process of cutting Keith loose. Ignoring Hunk and Pidge’s sputtering, Shiro hurried up to Keith, where he was standing near an exam table, shaking and quietly crying. “Hey, Keith, I’m here, sshh, it’s okay.” he crooned, cupping his face.

As soon as Coran snipped the last bind on his arms, Keith immediately wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck. “We were just doing a power exchange scene,” Shiro explained shortly to Coran, holding Keith tightly as if afraid he’d be taken away again.

Coran’s face brightened with understanding. “Oh! Yes of course! How silly of me to assume humans didn’t partake in that kind of past time.” He winced. “Ah, that would explain why Number Four is going into shock.” He went to a cabinet and pulled out a food goo packet and a water packet. “Here, I’ll have hot blankets sent to your room, Shiro. Will he need anything for his derriere?”

“Thank you, no we’ll take care of it.” Shiro accepted the items. “Could you talk to these three? I don’t want to be interrupted again.”

“Of course!”

Shiro escorted Keith to his room, relieved to see a set of folded blankets on his bed already. He locked the door and wrapped Keith into one of the warm blankets before climbing into bed with him. Keith wormed around until he could have skin to skin contact, taking a deep shuddering breath. “Thank you,” he whispered, his voice hoarse.

“Well, I guess now they know we’re together,” Shiro said, offering Keith the food goo packet.

Keith laughed through a sob, accepting the packet. “I guess.” While he ate it, Shiro rubbed salve they got from the Spacemall over his welts, slowly bringing Keith out of his sudden subdrop.

“Is… Is this going to be a problem?” Keith asked, after finished both packets.

“Our relationship or our kinky activities?”

“Both?”

Shiro shifted so Keith could rest his head on his chest. “I think they kind of already suspected we were together. As for the other thing, well the best we can do is educate them and hope they understand.”

 

~~~~~

 

The next morning, it was clear whatever Coran told the other Paladins wasn’t quite jivving with their human knowledge.

“Good morning, Keith, Shiro, I hear you two had quite the exciting night,” Allura said. She looked at Keith for a moment, who blinked back at her. “I’m glad you have someone to take care of those needs for you.”

Keith went red. “Uh, yeah, thanks?”

“It’s still super weird that Keith gets off getting beat up,” Lance grumbled under his breath. 

Hunk snorted. “Like you’re one to judge, or do I have to regale everyone with tales of the Bakku Garden?”

Lance squawked. “Not the same thing!”

“Totally the same thing, he just like pain and you like getting ti-sdfj!” Lance stuffed food goo in his face. 

“We’re sorry we barged in like that,” Pidge said, their cheeks pink. “It, uh, wasn’t expected and I guess we had a knee jerk reaction to seeing those welts.”

Shiro nodded. “Apology accepted. And maybe we could reconfigure the doors so the security protocols aren’t easily bi-passed?”

Hunk cleared his throat. “Yup, we can totally do that.”

Keith quietly smirked to himself. The embarrassment of getting walked in on like that was almost worth watching the gentle giant trip over himself to make amends to them.

“So when will you two be performing the Scat Ritual?” Allura asked, her eyes twinkling.

“Oh yes that is serious ritual for only truly devoted couples,” Coran said, twirling his mustache.

The paladins stared at them in abject horror.

“The  _ what _ ?!” Lance squeaked.

Keith wasn’t sure who he liked seeing embarrassed more; Hunk or Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moggiye20)!


End file.
